Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter 3
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Becky gets frustrated with Bayley and takes comfort in somone new


**Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the WWE or it's characters. This is all a work of fiction.

Becky and Bayley had just had hot shower sex and were leaving the locker room. They were getting dressed. Bayley slid on a pair of white panties with smiley faces on them. "Nice underwear." Becky said. "Do you want more of all this?" Bayley asked referring to her body. "Fuck yeah, and once we're back at my hotel room I'm tying you down and you're leaving the room in the morning with a sore asshole and swollen tits from the attention they will receive." Becky said getting close to Bayley. "Oh shit." Bayley said as her member hardened in her panties. Becky kissed her deeply. She broke the kiss and put on a pair of black jeans with no underwear. She put on her shoes then a red bra and a grey pullover hoodie. Bayley stood there still rock hard. "Get dressed, bitch." Bayley nodded and simply covered her upper ha;f with a zip up hoodie and her lower half with a pair of pink yoga pants. They grabbed their bags and left arms locked.

From behind their locker area a fellow female stepped out. She was pulling up her black skinny jeans and pulling down her Legit Boss crop top. She had heard Bayley and Becky and even caught a glimpse of them for a moment before they began fucking out of her field of vision. She was fingering and rubbing her waxed pussy till she orgasmed. Her nipples were still so hard they could cut glass. "Time for the Boss to make the lass kicker her pussy licker." Sasha said. She walked out to see Becky and Bayley leaving. She got a devilish smirk on her face. She composed herself and put on her black heels and walked out. She tailed the not so innocent Bayley and cock sucker Becky. She followed them through the exit and to their cars without being seen. She was driving back while following them. While at a red light Sasha saw her soon so be pussy licker kiss Bayley. She imagined herself kissing Becky. Her crotch was getting wet again. She followed them to the hotel. "Sash?" Becky asked seeing her get out. "Oh hey guys." Sasha said. "Ready for our match on Smackdown?" Becky asked. "Ready to win." Sasha said smiling. Becky chuckled. The girls got their things. All three walked in. "Okay ladies, your rooms all ready." They were told. "Excellent." Sasha said. Her room was right across from Becky's.

Sasha planned to wait until Becky was alone in her room. She would keep her room quiet and when she heard no more noises from sex, she would stripe down, put on her sexiest heels and a robe and go to Becky's room. Sasha just had to ready everything. She had a whole large suitcase filled with deviant toys. She opened it and pulled out a black collar, and a leash. She put on her signature neckless and rings. She got out a cat o nine tails, a pair of nipple clamps linked by a chain. Sasha got out a ball gag, nine inch purple vibrator, and a twelve inch strap on. She got out a special pair of booby tassels. The tassels themselves were gold and the bases were black. Last, were two pairs of handcuffs. Sasha heard a loud noise. She looked out the peep hole and saw something she loved. She saw Bayley being forced out of Becky's room. Both were in the nude. Bayley's dick was still super hard. "You know I finish before you finish, now get out of my sight, I'll fuck you when you learn your lesson." "Yes mistress." Bayley said sheepishly. She had only a pair of panties on with no other clothes in sight. Sasha smiled. "Time for the Boss to make her move." Sasha said putting her heels and bath robe on. Sasha left her room and she knocked on Beckt's door. Becky flung it open. "No, you have to walk down to the front for a new keycard nude." Becky said sternly. "Oh sash. What's up?" Becky said putting one arm over her hard nipples. "No need to cover up girl, we've seen each other naked before." Sasha said. "Wanna talk about what just happened?" Sasha asked. "Yes please come in." Becky said. Becky and Sasha sat on the bed. "So what happened?" Sasha asked. "Well, I've been feeling this thing, like a sexual thing that needs to be released. I thought I could trust my friends who I trust to help me. Me and Renee did it and that worked well. Then, Bayley and I did it in the showers earlier and I like dominating generally and Bayley and I were fucking and I told her I cum first and she came and I got mad." "Makes sense." Sasha said. "I just need a good hard fucking from someone. Maybe be dominated would clear my head." Becky said. At this point Becky had her fire like head on Sasha's shoulder. "You smell really nice." Becky said. Sasha began rubbing Becky's thigh. "Sash, you're sending some interesting signals here." Becky said. Sasha stood up. "Does this clear it up?" Sasha said undoing her robe revealing what was under it. Becky nodded. Sasha placed in the robe's pocket the leash and collar. "Still wanna be dominated?" Sasha asked showing the leash and collar. "Oh yes." Becky said. "Then get on all fours for me." Sasha said.

The leash was clicked on to the collar around Becky's neck. "Now come on my pet." Becky was told. She listened and in her natural form, was lead to her now fuck buddy's room. Sasha made sure it didn't close all the way. Becky was in awe at the toys. She got wet looking at them. "You ready for some rough, hard, passionate sex?" Sasha whispered in Becky's ear sexily. "Get on the bed, on all fours." Sasha commanded. Becky listened. Sashapicked up her cat o nine tails. She ran it's leather along Becky's ass "Oh I'm gonna like this." Becky purred. Becky heard Sasha drop the robe completely. Sasha cracked it on Becky's ass. Becky bit her lip. "You like that, bitch?" Sasha asked. "Yeah!" Becky exclaimed. She felt her hair be jerked back. "You say yes ma'am or yes boss. You got that? Because if not every time you mis step I whip a part of your body till blood flows." Sasha whispered. sternly. Becky loved it already. Her pussy was dripping. Sasha kept whipping and whipping making Becky moan and purr. Sasha grabbed the vibrator. She turned it on high and licked Becky's asshole. "Oh yes, please Boss more." Sasha made her asshole slick. She rammed the vibrator in all the way. "Oh shit! Fucking amazing!" Becky shouted. Becky felt herself be turned onto her back. Her mind and heart were racing at a million miles per hour. Sasha clicked the cuffs on the bed post then her wrist. Sasha stood on the bed. She placed one foot on Becky's abs. She pressed hard. "You like that feeling?" Sasha asked. "Yes Boss!" Sasha stood on Becky with both feet. Becky's hormones were going wild. She knew Sasha had a kink or two but these were all wild and crazy. Sasha walked up Becky's body. She loved it. Sasha stood over Becky's face. Becky wanted to taste the freshly waxed pussy of the one Sasha Banks. "You wanna taste this?" Sasha teased. "Oh yes, yes Boss I really foo, please let me eat that!" Becky pleaded. "Okay but try not to suffocate." Sasha said. She sat down on Becky's face. Becky began eating and devouring Sasha's pussy. Sasha moaned as Becky ate her out. She reached down and pinched Becky's nipples making her moan twice as much that she already was from the vibrator in her ass. Sasha stood up and retrieved more items. She got the ball gag. "Oh yes." Becky whispered. Sasha put the gag on Becky. Sasha clamped her nipples. The clamps were made of steel and really pinched down hard. Sasha equipped herself with the best of all. The largest strap on Becky saw in a long time, not on her. "Ready?" Sasha asked. Becky nodded. Sasha threw Becky's legs over her shoulders. Sasha plunged right in. She began fucking her hard. Becky loved it. Sasha's biggest fetish was getting other people off. Sasha lifted Becky's entire lower back off the bed and grabbed her plump luscious ass. Becky felt her orgasm building. She knew it would be a big one. Becky felt her juices be released all over Sasha's crotch. Sasha took it out. She released Becky. Becky breached heavily. "Oh my fucking god Sash…I mean Boss, that was the best fuck ever!" Becky said. "Good, now two more thing then we get in bed and sleep." Sasha said. She pulled a tattoo kit from a suitcase. "What ya gonna do there?" Becky asked. "Just get ready." Sasha said readying the pen. She began tattooing Becky's bare crotch. It read SASHA BANKS IS THE BOSS OF THIS in pink except boss which was in gold. "Painful and sexy." Becky said. "Last thing, hold on." Becky waited for ten minutes. Sasha came out of the bathroom with a wine glass fueled with a curious liquid. "Drink up, all of it. Chug it all." Becky took the glass and began chugging. She knew it to be piss. She drank every drop. "Sexy, now let's go to bed." Sasha said taking Becky in her arms, hands on her hips. "But what about getting you off?" Becky asked. "We do that tomorrow I have a special plan for that." Sasha said getting her shoes and tassels off. "I love your nipple by the way." Becky said. Sasha turned out the lights and they got in bed. Sasha was on her back while Becky was cuddled against her side, head on her chest. "Can I still have sex with others?" Becky asked. "As long as you let me watch in some way and make sure Renee and Bayley and whoever else you get know, we're all gonna have a huge orgy at a very special place." Sasha told Becky. "Exciting, I think I know who is next." Becky said. They made pillow talk and then fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
